


Snow White

by Daniela Barisone (queenseptienna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/Daniela%20Barisone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La chiamavano “Snow White” ed era la droga dello sballo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> E' la mia prima original che decido di pubblicare su AO3. Questo racconto fa parte di un'antologia di fiabe dark da me edita e siccome del mio racconto ci faccio quello che mi pare... Buona lettura <3

La chiamavano “Snow White” ed era la droga dello sballo. Simile alla cocaina, si assumeva strofinandosela sotto la lingua o mischiata nel cibo che, a quanto si diceva, era in grado di amplificare l’effetto caleidoscopico che procurava.

Rose non voleva prenderla. Davvero, non voleva. Il _post white_ , o come diavolo lo chiamavano, era la parte peggiore e si chiedeva se valeva davvero la pena di soffrire come un cane per le dodici ore successive allo smaltimento.

Non voleva prenderla, eppure se ne stava lì, di fronte allo specchio crepato della discoteca “Silver Wood” a rigirarsi la bustina fra le dita. Gliel’aveva data Hunter, uno dei figli di puttana che lavoravano per la matrigna di Rose – se lo era scopato un paio di volte – e le era sembrato un tipo serio, fino a che non l’aveva spinta in uno degli squallidi cessi di quel posto. Non che la cosa fosse insolita. Era la droga a esserlo.

Rimase a fissare il sacchettino trasparente pieno di cristalli bianchi come la neve. Una dose di quella merda e si sarebbe sentita come la regina dell’universo. Non che ne avesse bisogno. Rose era abbastanza sicura di sé da sentirsi già una figa da paura, ma l’idea di tornare sulla pista e di subire gli attacchi sessuali di Hunter la schifava. Non poteva certo farsi scopare ancora da sobria da quell’idiota.

Inoltre c’era il problema della sua matrigna: la bastarda, da quando era morto suo padre, aveva fatto di tutto per estromettere Rose dall’eredità e, quando non ci era riuscita, l’aveva denunciata alla polizia per qualcosa che non aveva fatto: uccidere il padre.

Hunter era arrivato a pararle il culo come un cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura, portandola via prima che la polizia arrivasse e la rinchiudesse in galera, trasformandola in una fuggiasca e da lì a poco in una drogata.

Fanculo a tutto.

Aprì il sacchettino e pizzicò la polvere con le dita perfettamente smaltate e se le cacciò in bocca, leccandosele con gusto. Il tempo di rimettersi _Snow White_ in tasca e subito il mondo prese un altro colore, un altro sapore e, soprattutto, le sembrava di non essere più in una delle discoteche più squallide dell’intera New York.

Barcollando sui tacchi altissimi, uscì dal lurido cesso e si incamminò per il corridoio che l’avrebbe riportata alla pista da ballo. Lì beccò Hunter, seduto a uno dei divanetti, che limonava con passione una bionda insipida e con la mano libera si intrufolava tra le cosce dell’amica di lei.

Rose non provò disgusto o gelosia, la droga glielo impediva. Rimase imbambolata un paio di istanti, prima di buttarsi nella mischia danzante e mescolandosi ad altri corpi sudati  e strafatti di _Snow White_.

 

***

 

Quando uscì dal locale, Rose non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa le stesse accadendo. La testa le girava come una trottola, ma l’effetto eccitante della droga era ancora in circolo, permettendole di arrancare fino alla macchina.

Hunter pareva essere sparito insieme alle due bionde, probabilmente preferendo la compagnia di due troie mezze lesbiche a una scopata con una strafatta figlia del suo capo. Con un gemito, Rose rovistò nella pochette sdrucida che teneva attaccata al polso e, con non poca fatica, trovò finalmente le chiavi della macchina. Le ci vollero ben più di un paio di tentativi prima di capire in quale delle dieci toppe che le ballavano davanti agli occhi dovesse infilare la chiave, con il risultato di rigare completamente l’area intorno alla maniglia della portiera.

Stava per aprire, quando una mano le tappò la bocca e la trascinò all’indietro, ma Rose era troppo fatta e i sensi rallentati al punto di non riuscire a emettere che un gorgoglio strozzato. Riuscì a piegare la testa e riconobbe Hunter, che la minacciava con un coltello alla gola. «Sta zitta troia, dammi la _Snow White_ e nessuno si farà male.»

«Ma me l’hai data tu» riuscì a rispondere Rose, la vista puntinata e i giramenti di testa sempre più forti. «Adesso è mia».

Hunter la spintonò contro la macchina e la obbligò a voltarsi. Le premette il coltello alla gola e la giovane trasalì. «Non mi interessa se te l’ho data. Devo sbrigare una faccenda e devo rivendere la droga se voglio arrivare vivo a domattina».

«A chi devi…»

«La tua matrigna. Ora dammela e sparisci dalla mia vista prima che cambi idea» ringhiò l’uomo.

Rose non riusciva a collegare cosa centrasse la sua matrigna con la _Snow White_. Sapeva solo che aveva paura del coltello che le premeva sulla gola e con mani tremanti aprì la borsetta, passando a Hunter la bustina con il residuo della droga.

L’uomo la prese e se la cacciò in tasca e, con movimenti fulminei, aprì la portiera e spinse Rose all’interno senza troppe cerimonie. «Vorrei rimanere a intrattenermi di più con te e la tua bocca, ma ti do un consiglio gratis, bella: sparisci per un po’ dalla circolazione. Non vuoi sapere cosa c’è in ballo e fidati se ti dico che presto _la tua mammina_ ti farà passare presto la voglia di tornare a casa». Le richiuse la portiera in faccia e si allontanò, sparendo nel buio così come era arrivato.

Rose si ritrovò a guidare per le strade di New York senza una meta, piangendo e sobbalzando ogni qual volta una macchina della polizia appariva sullo sfondo annebbiato della sua vista. La _Snow White_ aveva rapidamente preso il controllo del suo organismo, trasformando il delirio fantastico in un deliquio di ansia e paranoia.

Non sapeva dove andare o cosa fare. Non aveva posti dove nascondersi, se non a casa di qualche _amica_ che non sarebbe più rimasta tale se avesse saputo di ospitare una ricercata. Così Rose decise di guidare piano, combattendo l’effetto della droga, ma quando fu troppo si fermò nei pressi di una zona container, vicino a un grosso magazzino dall’aria dismessa.

Frenò di colpo e spense la macchina, piangendo per la disperazione. Non sapeva cosa fare o dove fosse finita. Afferrò la pochette e vi rovistò dentro, alla ricerca delle sigarette… almeno quelle l’avrebbero calmata fino all’arrivo del giorno e allo smaltimento definitivo della droga. Solo che, quando credette di trovare il pacchetto, si ritrovò in mano una piccola busta di plastica.

Perplessa, la estrasse e la mise sotto la luce tremolante della luce di cortesia dell’auto, scoprendo con un certo sconcerto la _Snow White_.

Ma non l’aveva restituita a Hunter? Cosa gli aveva dato allora?

Non importava, perché il suo corpo richiedeva a gran voce una nuova dose, così aprì la bustina e ci ficcò le dita dentro, pronta per un altro giro sulla giostra che l’avrebbe certo fatta sentire meglio.

 

***

 

Quando Rose riaprì gli occhi si rese conto di non essere più in macchina. A dire il vero non era nemmeno vestita come si ricordava. Ci mise un paio di minuti prima di realizzare che quello che aveva sulla bocca era un respiratore e aveva male ovunque.

Si sollevò di scatto, ma una mano la trattenne di colpo, impedendole di alzarsi e prevenendo un furioso giramento di testa. «Si calmi, miss Rose».

La ragazza si voltò e i suoi occhi si incrociarono con l’umo più bello che avesse mai visto: biondo, occhi azzurri, sorriso da pubblicità di un dentifricio. Un poliziotto. «Che cosa… che cosa è successo?»

«Mi dispiace dirglielo così, miss» rispose lui, con un sincero rammarico nella voce. «Si trova nell’ospedale Saint Mary, è stata ritrovata in un magazzino vicino al fiume in stato di overdose». Distolse lo sguardo per un attimo, accigliato. «Mi duole dirglielo così, ma è stata trascinata all’interno dell’edificio, dove sette uomini di una gang locale hanno… hanno abusato di lei per tutta la notte».

Rose trattenne il fiato. Non aveva nemmeno lacrime da piangere. Non gliene fregava niente. «Agente…»

«Agente Charming» rispose lui prontamente.

«Agente Charming» riprese Rose, mentre il senso di nausea le attanagliava lo stomaco. «Sono in arresto?»

L’uomo rimase a fissarla per qualche secondo, interdetto. «Cosa… no! Se intende i malviventi allora sì, sono stati assicurati alla giustizia».

Parlava come un libro stampato, Charming. A Rose però in quel momento parve come un salvatore. Era ancora libera. Nessuno la stava andando a prendere per metterla in galera. Certo, c’era il problema dell’abuso, ma non aveva ancora realizzato quanto orribile fosse quello che le era accaduto. Il colpo sarebbe arrivato dopo, quando avrebbe cercato di alzarsi.

«Va tutto bene?» chiese l’agente, inarcando un sopracciglio dorato.

«Potrebbe andare meglio» ammise Rose, allungando una mano verso quella dell’altro e stringendola. «Ma adesso va bene così».


End file.
